A known electric connection terminal usually has a contact section to be electrically connected to an opposite terminal and a wire crimping section that is a swaging section integral with the contact section and is crimped around the conductor and cover of a covered electric wire so as to be electrically connected and fixed to the covered electric wire. One is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-15915.
This electric connection terminal includes a wire barrel to crimp the wire crimping section around the conductor of the covered electric wire, an insulation barrel to crimp the cover of the covered electric wire, and a continuous wall to connect the wire barrel and insulation barrel to each other.
When the wire crimping section is crimped at an end of the covered electric wire, the continuous wall prevents the conductor of the covered electric wire from being exposed to the outside between the wire barrel and the insulation barrel, thereby suppressing electrolytic corrosion of the conductor.